


Cuidar

by carolss



Category: CLAMP - Works, xxxHoLic
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 16:17:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12751800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Watanuki provavelmente piraria se ele visse aquela cena





	Cuidar

Watanuki provavelmente piraria se ele visse aquela cena, a imagem mental é tão engraçada que Doumeki até se sentiria um pouco tentado em transformar em realidade se não fosse pelas cicatrizes que ele sabia que Himawari queria esconder do outro rapaz.

Ele notou que ela estava com dor naquele dia por mais que ela tentasse esconder pelos seus sorrisos havia algo abatido nela, até Watanuki que quase nunca reparava nos detalhes perguntou se ela estava ficando resfriada ou algo assim. Então após os dois acompanharem Watanuki até a porta da loja, Doumeki lhe contou que ele sabia e que ela deveria acompanhá-lo até o templo.

Doumeki supõe que ele deveria se sentir um pouco embaraçado por estar na presença de uma garota seminua mas tudo que ele consegue focar após ela tirar a blusa é nas linhas vermelhas e inflamadas nas costas dela.

“Eu acho que eu tenho uma pomada que vai ajudar com a inflamação e alguns antibióticos aqui que ainda estão dentro da validade” ele disse trazendo até Himawari uma caixa enorme de remédios do banheiro.

“Porque você tem tantos remédios ?”

“Quando eu era pequeno eu era muito fraco e ficava doente com frequência, isso passou agora mas não a paranoia da minha mãe que o pior pode acontecer o tempo todo”

“Eu não sabia disso, meio estranho pensar em você jamais sendo fraco”

“Todo mundo é fraco as vezes Kunogi, prende o cabelo que eu vou começar a passar a pomada, se doer muito você me fala, okay ?”

“Okay”

Quando ele passa seus dedos numa das cicatrizes mais inflamadas ela se encolhe um pouco, ele tem certeza que deve ter doído bastante, mas ela não diz nada.

“Você mostrou as cicatrizes pros seus pais ?” Doumeki perguntou.

“Não. Seria difícil demais de explicar como aconteceu”

“Mas eles poderiam ter ajudado, arranjado antibióticos antes que as suas costas ficassem nesse estado”

“Foi um ferimento mágico, eu não achei que ficaria assim”

“Hum”

“O quê ?”

“Eu acho que você está mentindo. Eu acho que você sabia que essa era uma possibilidade e você decidiu não procurar tratamento. Eu acho que você quer se punir”

“Talvez eu mereça punição”

“Não, você não merece”

“Eu não entendo você, você odeia tudo que machuca ele, porque comigo deveria ser diferente ?”

“Porque é diferente, não é sua culpa essa coisa que você carrega com você, você pode ser egoísta, você não precisa se desculpar por estar viva. E você faz ele feliz...e você me faz feliz também”

“Você só está dizendo isso pra fazer com que eu me sinta melhor”

“Isso parece com algo que eu faria ?”

“Sim, você é bem mais gentil do que você parece. Eu espero que um dia ele veja isso”

“Talvez, mas eu não estou mentindo. Eu não posso dizer que eu me importo com você tanto quanto eu me importo com ele mas eu sou grato por te ter na minha vida”

Himawari se virou naquele segundo e o abraçou.

“Eu ainda não terminei de passar a pomada” Doumeki disse.

“Você pode terminar depois, agora eu preciso disso. Você disse que eu podia ser egoísta”

“Certo”

Himawari começou a rir em meio ao abraço.

“Qual é a graça Kunogi ?”

“Eu acabei de imaginar a cara que Watanuki faria se ele nos visse assim”

“Estranho, eu pensei a mesma coisa agora a pouco”


End file.
